


Blowing Off Steam

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Inflation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission written for Left4Cake008 on FurAffinity of his original characters, David and Kitara, taking a blowjob quite literally. Kitara plans to inflate David via blowjob, but will everything go according to plan?





	Blowing Off Steam

**Author's Note:**

> My commission information can be found at my furaffinity here: https://www.furaffinity.net/user/sariia/

The had gotten into the hotel late, with a rushed payment of cash only and Kitara had the full intention of showing David just what she could do. Their interactions until now had been kind, gentle evil. She was a sweet girl to his face and she could tell that he was clearly infatuated with this pretty girl who had offered him nothing but teasing, light touches on the arm and had offered him a night he would never forget. David was excited, closing the door behind himself while she went on ahead to examine the place they’d rented for the night. It wasn’t extravagant, large enough to be comfortable with a king-sized bed in the middle of the room and a flat screen television mounted on the wall. Definitely worth the money, and David had been happy to make sure they had plenty of room for what he hoped to be a rewarding night with the gorgeous woman he’d come to know so well.  
  
His ears were perked when he turned to find Kitara shifting slowly, her fingers tucked gingerly under her shirt from where she had turned to face him. Her jacket had already been discarded to the chair nearby, when he hadn’t noticed. David’s eyes widened in slight alarm, watching with rapt attention as she shifted to slowly lift her shirt up and off, leaving herself only in a bra that was so pretty that he had to wonder if she’d been planning this. It was a soft, deep forest green that complimented her natural brighter green fur, and he wondered if her panties matched—though he wouldn’t get a chance to ask at this point, it seemed, since she was already moving to pat the bed.  
  
“Pants off,” she instructed, a twinkle in her eyes, and he couldn’t deny the request at all. With his ears perked and with a light wag to his tail, he couldn’t deny that this was something he’d been dreaming about for the longest time, especially now that he was getting to see her with only one lacy strip of cloth hiding parts of her body that he’d always imagined getting to see. His hands shift quickly to push down his pants, almost forgetting to unbutton them first as he fumbled in his excitement—it’s a gesture that draws a little laugh from Kitara, as she found his eagerness cute in a way. She certainly did have plenty of plans for him, but she wouldn’t be giving away any surprises just yet.  
  
When his pants are down his ankles he steps free of them, kicking is shoes off next to the doorway. His excitement had the bulge in his underwear a bit more noticeable as he sits on the edge of the bed where she’d instructed for him to take a seat. He didn’t want to push things too quickly in her face, especially with how excited he was to see her already, and noting this made her smile again. It’s a sly, suggestive glance as she moves down to her knees in front of him. Kitara settled between his thighs, spreading them and making sure that his eyes were on her for every moment of what she was about to do. Slowly, letting him watch every second of it, she lifted her hands behind her at the center of her back to undo the clasps of her bra, letting the straps slide down her slender shoulders in a way that teasingly displays a little more skin, bit by bit, while she used her biceps to press her breasts together, giving them a subtle lift that put them on display for him. His eyes focus intensely on the cleft of her breasts, the rosy softness of her nipples slowly peeking out from the lip of the bra until both were exposed. He could feel his heart beating so quickly that it threatened to pound from his rib cage.  
  
“Like what you see?” Kitara asked slyly, grinning as she leaned forward, pressing her soft, bare breasts to the inside of his thighs as she tugged him down for a quick kiss—after all, she didn’t want to run the risk of David being the sort of guy who didn’t like to kiss after what she was about to do for him. There wouldn’t be any risk of him not enjoying it with a quick kiss ahead of time, though, and he leaned down into the kiss as he registered the warmth of her breasts pressing to his clothed hard-on. If he’d been worried about not being hard enough before, it wouldn’t be a problem now, and even under the fabric of his boxers she could feel him twitch at the contact. The kiss is brief but heated, and David was a little aware at the teasing force she put behind playing, nipping at his lower lip and sucking briefly at it, leaving it a little swollen when she pulled back to kiss his clothed stomach. If things went well, he wouldn’t be able to leave wearing the same clothing. David was left breathless from the kiss, lips parted as he tried to catch his breath while watching her sink back down between his thighs. Her mouth pressed against the hard shadow of where his boxers were tented. Her palm slid under, massaging where his balls felt heavy, and she wondered just when the last time he’d gotten off had been. It couldn’t have been recently with how heavy their felt, and how quickly he’d gotten fully hard.  
  
“Y-Yeah, definitely,” David mumbled, cheeks pink as he let his gaze fall to where she left herself uncovered and beautiful, but also the way her mouth teased, open against his clothed cock. He could feel her warm breath through the fabric of his underwear and it made him squirm where he sat, breathing hard to try and keep himself in control lest he grind up against the welcoming warmth of her mouth. Encouragingly, he slid his palm up to press against just under her ear, though her stern glance warned him not to try and push her head down or lead her in a direction she didn’t want to go. For now, her tongue had just left a wet streak teasingly up against the fabric and made him groan softly at the feeling it brought from him, muted from the lack of skin-to-skin contact.  
  
Squirming, he bit at his tongue, relieved when he saw her hands move from where they’d been keeping his thighs open for her, to the ruffled hem of his boxers. Finally, it seemed he would be getting a bit of real relief, even though they were just getting started. Her tender touch moved to pull down the material of his boxers, down his thighs and then his knees, lifting her knee to press down at the center between where the fabric was caught on his ankles as a sign to remove them, which he willingly and happily obliged to. He lifted his legs slightly to let them drop beneath his feet, tucking his ankles up and away from them. She made herself comfortable again, sliding up in the space left open by the fabric of his boxers now gone.  
  
Her hand wraps around him, and the touch on his bare cock making him give a soft exhale of delight, feeling himself throb in her grasp. Her tongue dips forward, pressing flat against the head of his member and sliding upwards, collecting the small bit of precum that had started to well at the tip of his cock. He does his best to sit still, not to buck into the welcoming heat, but there’s fire in her eyes that teases clearly each time she glanced up to meet his gaze. The first time her lips wrap around his head it’s to give a gentle, teasing suck. It has him squirming against the bedsheets, his free hand gripping them tightly enough to give some looseness to the normally tight-tucked blankets. He bunched it in his hand while his other scratched blunt nails against the base of Kitara’s ear, making her give a pleasant rumble with her lips wrapped around him.  
  
Almost quickly, careful of her teeth, Kitara ducked in to start suckling him with a slowness that was nearly agonizing. He squirmed and rolled his hips, causing her to lift her hand and press down on his hip to keep him from moving any further. There’s a little regret at this, and he squirmed ceaselessly in the place he was pinned to, trying to give shallow little thrusts as she took him to press nearly to the back of her throat, but she gave no leeway in the movement. There was nothing that he could do other than accept her teasing ministrations. She continued this way, her head bobbing gingerly down the length of his cock. Each time she worked her tongue sweetly against the underside of him, making sure to keep the pressure around him tight and tempting, but carefully monitoring his response each time to make sure that she knew when he was closer to cumming. She worked in unison with her hand, stroking him in a way that teased fingers down to massage his sac gently each time her snug grip moved down to his base. She was drawing every pleasant sensation from him that was possible with only one moving hand and the tricks of her tongue. She was a master of swirling her tongue sweetly around the slit at the head, collecting any excess taste there, and using it as a fresh lubrication with her saliva to make the movement of her mouth around him quicker, and sweeter.  
  
His back pressed forward, and when she felt that he was close to finishing, given by the telltale throbbing of the pulsing vein running along the underside of his cock. True, his sharp breaths and gasping little noises were enough to make him shiver under the power of her tongue and her working lips against him, but just when he thought that he was quickly approaching the sweet release of a fast climax, she stopped suddenly, with his tip just past her lips, tight around him. There’s a confused noise as she stops movement entirely, and for a moment, he almost imagines a _smirk_ across her features. Then, she blows.  
  
Even though he had been on the verge of climaxing, any precum that had pushed up through him so far. David let out a startled little noise, eyes wide as he felt the sudden pressure slip from almost freeing itself to suddenly getting worse. “Kitara-“ He started, somewhat surprised at the sudden movement, but her squeeze at the base of his cock, where she continued to stroke him even though she was allowing no more precum  to escape him. It’s a conflicting feeling that blocks any true relief while still offering the sweet pleasure that makes him shiver in his spot. The message was sent though; it was a clear instruction not to question her or her intentions.  
  
Though the sudden new sensations were both alarming and perhaps a bit concerning, he had no more time to worry over it before she drew in a deep breath and exhaled sharply again, blowing directly into his cock with such a sharp amount of air that he couldn’t help but let out a somewhat alarmed little squeak, the first signs of the effects showing clearly. The rush of air slid sharply through him, and the first effects started to become obvious; there was a slight swell to his stomach as the last of this recent breath of air escaped her lungs. She pulled back, tilting her head to admire the slight swell that had risen in his stomach from the movement.  
  
By the end of this, she planned on seeing him so large he would pop. Not fatally, of course, that would be truly terrible of her. She would piece him back together, naturally, and tend to him ever so sweetly afterwards, but she would make sure that this would be an even between the two of them that David would never forget.  Noticing her prideful look, seeing the spark in her eye, he was quick to shift in a certain uncertainness. He was throbbing, hard, still needy and eager to finish in the afterwake of the glorious sensation her mouth had been giving him only a few moments prior, but now it was a much more pressing matter to feel the hefty pressure building inside of him, making him shiver and crave completion even more. What she gave instead was a little laugh, and another deep breath of air pressing into him even further. He could feel the bubble of air sliding up through the pit of his stomach, through his insides as it travelled up towards his stomach.  
  
He feels almost like a balloon that Kitara was blowing up slowly, with the roundness of his stomach starting to show clearly similar effects. Two more breaths and it looked as if he was harboring a watermelon in his stomach, and it showed no signs of stopping just yet. David couldn’t help but let out a little whimper of a noise, each breath making him have to lean further back to accommodate for the inflating size of his stomach. She continued until he was swollen to where his arms couldn’t even wrap around his stomach anymore, looking as if he had at least fifteen gallons worth of liquid filling him instead, and she had no intention of stopping there. It was a good thing they had gotten the king-sized bed,  considering now he was taking up over half of it.  
  
 Soon, it was too big for him to even sit up, the soft swell of skin taunt and hard to maneuver with. Still, the sensation of Kitara’s lips pursed tightly around the head of his cock each time she moved to blow in a little more was too good to ignore, and despite her thinking that she could hold the air in him until he popped, she hadn’t accounted for the pressure rising in the depth of his sac with how long it’d been since he’d last finished. Finally, throbbing, he groaned as he let his hips jut upwards into Kitara’s mouth, feeling something in him almost _snap._ Kitara let out a small noise of surprise as he pressed deeper than she’d taken him thus far, but in the process, seemed to let everything slip free at once. There’s a flood of heavy cum, more than she’d expected him of having produced, but this was mixed with the same air that she had been pushing him full of. Before she can do anything to stop it, with him pushed just far enough past her tongue to where she couldn’t push it against his slit to keep any from escaping, he was emptying himself.  
  
His hot load is what floods her mouth first, the taste of cum hitting the back of her tongue but sliding swiftly down the back of her throat before she could stop it. There’s enough to fill her stomach right off the bat, but with the release of orgasm came the full release of the air that had inflated him to the size of a bull. Immediately, she had to kick her legs back in alarm lest she be blown off of his cock by the force of the sudden orgasm. Almost immediately her stomach had swollen to half of the size of his, and that alone was enough to make her stomach hold her up, with her fingers desperately grasping at his thighs. David groaned above her, his cock twitching at the back of her throat, each little wave of climax hitting him forcing more of the air that had filled him out of his cock and into the pit of her stomach. At the sensation of being stretch by her own teasing prank, Kitara moaned softly, her legs stretching behind her now as her stomach lifted her a few feet into the air. It was hard to take it all in, to hold on but at the same time it’s pleasurable as the pressure fills her, and she’s left shivering as she grasped his legs to hold close. His cock twitched past her lips once, then twice as his prolonged, air-forced orgasm finishes, leaving her face down in his lap but her entire body on level with his as if she were on another bed.  
  
David gave a little laugh, sheepish and embarrassed at having cum so hard that he hadn’t let a slip of air escape her in the same way that it hadn’t escaped him, but he was definitely enjoying the sight of Kitara suffering from a little taste of her own medicine. Kitara couldn’t help but give a little groan as she rolled back a bit, trying to stabilize herself as she gave a little sulk in his direction.  
  
“You’re impatient. Ohh,” She groaned, resting a hand on her stomach as she squirmed, feeling the combination of air and his cum sloshing in her in a way that made her squirm just a little. A bit more and she _would_ have popped, and to come so close was a little alarming. She’d have to think of a better way to get him back for this, though now she’d have to wait until she could let some of her own size go down a bit…or have him finish off the job he’d started.  
  
Her bright eyes turned to him again, and even swollen so thoroughly, she looked every bit like she could be in charge still. “You can fit behind me still, right?”  
  



End file.
